


Northern Downpour

by ChemicalStardust



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Gen, Normal Life, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalStardust/pseuds/ChemicalStardust
Summary: Ness and Lucas decide to take some time and bond on a rainy day.





	Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got back into the swing of writing (about time tbh) so here's another little story. I came up with the idea for this fic months ago, but due to me being extremely busy and a serious lack of motivation it took me way longer than it should have. I'm honestly not 100% satisfied with the way it came out, but I still think it's nice regardless. Like my previous Mother story, this is set in what I like to call the "Childhood Friends" AU, or basically the AU where nothing went wrong.

_Drip, tap, drip, tap, drip, tap._

In a gentle rhythmic pattern, the raindrops quickly began to fall from the dark gray clouds that were scattered across the sky. Combining the size and speed of the droplets, they hit the windows with a loud thud as their stream slowly slid down the glass and on to the windowsill. 

Wrapping his arms around his knees, the young blonde pulled them in closer to his chest, resting his chin on top of them as he stared out the window. He was never to fond of rainy days when he was little, as it would prevent him from playing outside with his twin brother. Lucas remembers the way his mother insisted that they stay inside on those days, convincing them that they’d get a cold if they did otherwise.

As he got older he learned that the rain wasn’t so bad. It was nice to watch and listen to, as if it had its own rhythm to one of Mother Nature’s many beautiful songs. It also helped water his mother’s garden so he and his brother wouldn’t have to go out and do it themselves. 

Despite this, Lucas still much preferred the sunny days that often came to Tazmily. With the sun out he could go out exploring and pick flowers without worrying about getting his clothes wet or belongings destroyed. While on these adventures, he was often hesitant towards many decisions, but Claus always managed to talk him into climbing up a giant rock or jumping from stones in the nearby creek. Those sunny days meant a lot to Lucas, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Lucas’ mind ceased it’s wandering as he heard the door slowly open. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he saw a boy his age with raven hair walk in holding a small mug, steam emitting from the top.

“Okay, this was all that I could find in the cabinet. I believe it’s chamomile, so I hope that fits to your liking.” He handed the mug to the blonde, who carefully took it out of his hands. 

“Thanks, Ness.” Placing the mug to his mouth, Lucas carefully took a sip. It was still hot, but refreshing nonetheless.

Ness grinned, taking a seat next to his friend. “Since when did you start drinking tea? I never really saw you as someone who would enjoy that type of thing.”

“Oh, well,” Lucas set the mug down on the nearby table. “I had strep throat a few months ago and my Mom decided to give me tea with honey in hopes that it would help with the infection. I’m not sure if it did anything, but I enjoyed the way it tasted so I started to drink it regularly.” 

Ness nodded. “Interesting. When I think about it I can see where you’re coming from.”

Lucas smiled as he picked up the mug again, taking another sip. The rain outside was now falling harder, the drops sounding like stones against the glass windows. The water made everything outside look much more greener and full of life.

“Hey, do you know how long it’s been since we’ve had a rainy day like this?” Ness asked, turning his attention over to his blonde friend.

Thinking about it, Lucas set his mug down again. “About two and a half months, maybe? I’m not exactly sure, but it’s definitely been a while.” 

“Well, I’ll take your word for it.” Ness shifted his legs, adjusting himself in the chair he was sitting in. “It’s actually really nice to have a rainy day like this after a drought. This probably sounds kind of stupid, but I think one is needed every once in a while.”

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. “No, it doesn’t sound stupid at all! Rain is a super important part of nature, without the water it provides we wouldn’t have any plants or flowers. Personally, I’ve always preferred sunny days, but I understand that the rain is needed just as much as sunlight.”

“You bring up a fantastic point, Lucas.” Ness smiled, looking out the window again. “I respect your preference, but I’m gonna have to choose the opposite. I’ve always felt that rain is much better than the sun.”

“While I respect your opinion, I need to know, what makes you say that?” The blonde asked, tilting his head.

Ness sighed lightly, raising his shoulders in the process. “Are you familiar with the term ‘pluviophilia’?”

Lucas thought about it for a moment. “No, I can’t say that I am.”

“Pluviophilia is a word that means ‘love of rain’. Following that is ‘pluviophile’, which is a person who has a strong love for rain and finds comfort on raining days.” 

The blonde smiled at his friend, reaching for his mug again. “That’s really nice, Ness. I’m curious though, how do you know so much about this?”

Ness shrugged. “Tracy brought it up in a conversation once. She said it was referenced in a book she had read, and she mentioned it to me a while back after she noticed that I had been staring out the window during a downpour.”

Nodding, Lucas took another sip of his mug. Ness’ sister always had an impressive set of vocabulary, however he was rather surprised that she knowledge of a word such as pluviophilia. Pulling the mug away, he asked, “Do you feel that word applies to you?”

“I think so? I mean, I do like rainy days, there’s no doubt about that, but that word feels a lot more serious than what I’d use to describe myself. Adding on to that, I’m also not the kid you’d really expect to enjoy these kind of rainy days either.

“Well, they do say you can’t judge a book by its cover. You don’t have to look a certain way to enjoy something.”

The raven haired boy nodded, turning his head in the direction of his friend. “You’re right, Lucas. I just feel like it’d be weird opening up to other people about this kind of thing.” 

Finishing the last bit of tea, Lucas set the empty mug on the side table again. “I understand, Ness. Sometimes other people just don’t get it, and it’s almost impossible to find someone who does.”

“That’s why I’m thankful to have you.”

Lucas’ head shifted upwards at Ness’ comment, slightly confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“You actually listen and care about what other people have to say. I can come to you with anything and not worry about being judged, because I know you’ll be there for me regardless.”

Taken back by his friend’s comment, a smile grew on Lucas’ face. “Aw, Ness!” He lightly pushed the other, who just laughed.

“I know that sounds like a really cheesy and generic compliment, but it’s true. I’m extremely lucky to have you around.”

“Hey, a compliment is a compliment,” Lucas said, shrugging. “I’ll accept it regardless.”

Nodding, Ness turned his focus back to the window, the rain outside growing harder and louder. The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, simply appreciating the beauty of the downpour outside. Eventually, Ness broke free from his thoughts and noticed the empty mug on the table next to them.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you were out of tea.” He leaned over to pick it up. “Do you want me to get you some more?”

Lucas thought about it for a second. “Yeah, sure, I’d appreciate that.”

Ness nodded and smiled as he stood himself up and headed for the door. As he exited the room, Lucas couldn’t help but smile as his focus got lost in the rain once again.


End file.
